Sunshine
by Lorenmar
Summary: Amistad y esperanza era lo último que Bonnie y Damon esperaban conseguir cuando se derrumbo el Otro Lado
1. Damon

**disclaimer Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera. _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero "Damon &amp; Bonnie" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons_**

Durante sus muchos años de existencia Damon había visto una gran variación de cosas, de lugares y situaciones; también había experimentado una gran cantidad de emociones muy diversas. No fue difícil darse cuenta de lo duales que podían ser los humanos. En un momento podían querer y amar algo como al siguiente podían despreciarlo y odiarlo. Damon amaba profundamente, amaba en la misma medida en que odiaba y, tal vez justo por eso, pasar del amor al odio, del deseo al desprecio, de la amistad a la enemistad, siempre se le daba muy fácil. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que renunciara fácilmente a aquello que quería, sin importar los periodos de oscuridad que hubiera pasado.

Algunas veces, Damon ni siquiera está seguro de lo que siente, sus emociones, todas tan diversas y contradictorias, se mezclan y se hacen un revoltijo. Durante sus años humanos el amor por Katherine resultaba casi vertiginoso, todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ella, después de que se convirtió en vampiro eso no cambio. Su existencia se limitaba a esperar el momento oportuno para recuperarla, para abrir la tumba, todo lo demás carecía de color, con muy pocas ocasiones donde intentaba "seguir adelante", o buscaba un mejor método para sobrellevar la espera.

Con Elena no fue distinto, ella lo hacía mejor persona, un mejor hombre, más humano. El la adoraba, mataría y moriría por ella, en cualquier momento y en cualquier ocasión. Elena era la chica por la que había luchado, la chica ala que había ganado. Por fin tenía a su chica.

O la tuvo, todos esos años de ser una terrible persona no pasaban en vano. El destino o lo que fuera había decidido que era el momento de cobrar. Con la destrucción del otro lado quedó atrapado en este infierno. Arrastrando a Bonnie. La bruja, o ex bruja, pensaba que todo era parte de un plan de su abuela, no entendía, sin importar cuantas veces lo dijera Damon, que esto era un infierno. A Damon no le gustaba darse por vencido, él siempre quería buscar una salida para estar con las personas que le importaban, e ideaba planes magníficos (aunque estuviera mal que lo dijera él mismo), además esta con Bonnie, ellos hacían un equipo invencible. Quizás en otra ocasión, quizás en los viejos tiempos.

De todos los lugares posibles y de todas las épocas posibles, no es coincidencia que terminen aquí. Y está bien, Damon ya lo ha aceptado, sólo quisiera que Bonnie lo hiciera también en lugar de ser tan molesta. Claro, él ha estado molestándola por su ineptitud para hacer magia, pero es más costumbre que verdadero malestar.

Por apático, pesimista y molesto que Damon intenta ser, la verdad es que ha llegado a disfrutar de la rutina que establecieron, de los pequeños momentos, de la lenta unión que se ha ido formando entre ellos.

El primer mes habían trabajado incansablemente, planeando e intentando distintos enfoques para encontrar el camino a casa. Al final todo fracaso. No estaban seguros de exactamente donde estaban (Damon insistía que era su infierno personal y Bonnie se quedó atascada con él por accidente) y sin nada de magia todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Esto llevaría a mucha frustración, peleas, gritos y Bonnie yéndose y pasando unos días en su casa y no en la de los Salvatore. Después alguno de los dos se tragaría su orgullo y, o bien Bonnie volvería y se sentaría obstinadamente en un sofá cercano al vampiro, o bien Damon iría a buscarla y se sentaría a unos pocos metros de ella. No mencionaban lo que provoco el estallido pero si hablaban de otras cosas, algunas banales y otras personales. A Damon le daba miedo toda la situación.

No está seguro de cómo empezó. Sólo recuerda que Bonnie lo evito por semana y media, Damon al principio estaba furioso, luego preocupado. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba la bruja, llegó a pensar que se había ido de la ciudad y lo dejó atrás.

El sentimiento de soledad y abandono fue tan grande que pensó que se iba a ahogar. Durante nueve semanas Bonnie fue una presencia constante, nunca se había sentido solo, pero la posibilidad de estarlo, de estar en esa ciudad realmente solo, sin nadie que lo distrajera, era abrumadora. Fue por egoísmo que la busco hasta dar con ella en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

Se miraron un par de minutos y luego Damon se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. No diría que lo sentía. Nunca.

Aprendí a cabalgar a los ocho años, —suelta de repente, no está seguro de porque lo dice, jura que su boca se movió sin su permiso— para entonces mi madre aún vivía — ahora la bruja lo estaba mirando sin entender a donde iba —… a ella le encantaba y me enseño ella misma, me costó mucho, no creerías las caídas que me daba, pero con el tiempo lo conseguí. Mi madre pensaba debía seguir intentándolo. Me volví muy bueno, el mejor diría— ahora no puede evitar la arrogancia en su voz o la sonrisa en su cara—. No sé si alguna vez has montado en caballo Bon-Bon, es una sensación maravillosa, sentir la velocidad, la libertad, el poder y la fuerza del caballo debajo de ti… lo adoraba. —su voz se va apagando. Se siente idiota.

Bonnie se levanta y cuando Damon piensa que va a dejarlo, que no le importa en lo más mínimo, y sinceramente no debería, ella le sonríe y le tiende la mano.

Después de eso las cosas tomaron un giro surrealista, no importaba cuantas veces o sobre que discutieran siempre acababan buscándose. Las conversaciones (monólogos) no pararon. Damon le hablo mucho de los cabellos, de cuanto amaba la libertad, de la guerra, de los placeres de ser un vampiro, de travesuras hechas en su época como humano y, una vez le habló de su madre pero nunca de su padre, de la misma forma que Bonnie no mencionaba a sus padres o a su abuela. Bonnie en cambio le hablaba de pequeñas anécdotas de su infancia junto a Elena, Caroline y Matt o sobre sus épocas y festividades favoritas, una vez incluso intento explicarle porque le gustaba la magia y como se sentía tenerla. Un día Bonnie le dijo que él tenía mejores historias (aunque pensaba que las exagerara) y que las de ella se acabarían pronto, fue el primer día que Damon se limitó a darle una sonrisa sincera y ninguna replica sarcástica.

Damon amaba sus conversaciones de la misma manera en que amaba el resto de las cosas que se convirtieron en rutina, el desayuno, las compras, los juegos, algunos paseos y caminatas (sobre todo a la casa de Elena)… su favorito, sin embargo, era el momento de la lectura.

¿Qué es esto? — había preguntado Bonnie.

Un libro — resalto Damon rodando los ojos, la bruja iba de mal en peor.

Ya lo sé, ¿de qué? No entiendo lo que dice. —Bonnie se había sentado a su lado en el sofá y le estaba tendiendo un pequeño libro de tapa blanca.

Son poemas, están en italiano. —Damon vio el brillo en sus ojos, los últimos días tenían un aire tenso, un cambio les vendría bien. Además cualquier oportunidad para que Bonnie se callara un rato era buena. — ¿quieres oír uno?

Bonnie se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, la voz de Damon tenía un tono suave, la forma en que las palabras se formaban y salían de su boca le recordaban a una nana, hipnótica y dulce. En contra de lo que Bonnie pensó Damon no paro después del primer poema, siguió durante un rato más, tal vez veinte o treinta.

¿y? —pregunto el vampiro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Uhmm… nada mal—aseguro Bonnie con una sonrisa, quería parecer indiferente, no importaba cuanto le hubiera gustado, nunca era bueno darle a Damon algo con que molestarla.

Fue la primera vez que Damon pensó que todo estaría bien. Sí, estaba en su infierno personal, pero mientras tuviera a Bonnie con él las cosas no estarían tan mal.

* * *

**Intente escribir este capitulo unas cinco veces y aun no me convence. Pero personalmente me gusto. Si alguno se pregunta (yo lo hago) por qué faltan los guiones al comienzo de los diálogos... Ni idea, mi escusa es que soy un asco manejando esto.**

**Opiniones son bienvenidas.**


	2. Bonnie

Respira. Solo respira. Bonnie estaba intentando luchar contra su crisis mientras se aferraba a un cojín en la sala de los Salvatore. Había estado sufriendo ataques de pánico desde la muerte de su abuela. Nunca se lo comento a ninguno de sus amigos, no quería preocuparlos, simplemente ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a través de todo los líos sin enloquecer un poco. Bonnie no tenía problemas en ayudar, haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Los amaba eran su familia.

Algunos días, todas las preocupaciones la alcanzaban, la realización de todas las personas que habían intentado matar a sus amigos y a si misma, el estrés de buscar los hechizos necesarios, la ansiedad no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a los que amaba, el miedo… Bonnie podía presentarse como alguien con nervios de aceros, nunca cediendo ante el pánico y buscando una solución; esos eran sus mecanismos de defensa, si podía parecer fuerte, entonces lo era. Una vez que la barrera se rompía… simplemente todo se iba al demonio. Volver a unir los pedazos era cada vez más difícil y estaba segura que quedaban fisuras.

Se despertaba algunos días y la tentación de dejar ir todo era abrumara. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos, olvidarse del mundo (igual que el mundo la olvidaba) y no pensar, pero la idea de dejar a sus amigos a su suerte era tan, tan horrible que Bonnie se recriminaba apenas lo pensaba. No podía abandonar a las personas que habían hecho tanto por ella, que la trataban como si fueran más familia que amigos. Si eso significaba ayudar a los vampiros e ir contra de sus principios, que así sea.

Al principio, ayudar a Damon Y Stefan se trataba de ayudar a Elena, quería nada que ver con esas criaturas. Sobre todo con Damon, responsable de la muerte de su abuela y de lastimar a Caroline. El mundo no tardo en golpearla y romper su frágil burbuja. El mundo no era blanco y negro. La gente buena tenía que hacer cosas malas y la gente mala era capaz de hacer cosas buenas. Eso no quería decir que le gustara. Nada más tenía que recordar todo lo sucedido con la expresión.

Respira, relájate. Este podía ser con creces el peor de todos sus ataques de pánico. Tenía que relajarse, sin lugar a dudas pasaría, siempre pasaban. No era como si fuera a morir en ese infierno.

El pensamiento de ese sitio como un "infierno" la hubiera hecho estallar en risas histéricas sino se estuviera ahogando. Al final, resulta que Damon había tenido razón.

Adentro, afuera. Cerró los ojos y agradeció que todo hubiera pasado. Se levantó del piso, no tenía idea de cómo término ahí. Sus dedos se sentían extrañamente entumecidos, probablemente por la presión que hizo al cojín. Se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió a la habitación de Damon y se acostó en la cama del vampiro. Ahora debía centrarse. Cerró los ojos e inhalo el aroma de Damon en la almohada. Pensamientos negativos y probablemente autodestructivos navegaban en su cabeza. Tenía que alejarlos antes de enloquecer.

Piensa en Elena, en Caroline, en Matt. Piensa en Jeremy y los buenos momentos. — Respiro profundo ante las ganas de sollozar, sentía un vacío en el pecho —piensa en algo feliz.

¿Bonnie? ¡Bonnie! ¡Vamos, despierta!— la voz de Damon la arrancó de su pesadilla, aun se sentía aturdida. Los brazos del vampiro la tenían envuelta y la balanceaba suavemente. Bonnie creía que estaba evitando que lo golpeara, tenía la vaga sensación de haberlo hecho mientras le agitaba los hombros —. Bienvenida de vuelta, Bon-Bon.

Estoy bien, puedes soltarme— la bruja se sentía incomoda y avergonzada, de todas las personas que podrían verla en ese estado tenía que ser Damon. Ya podía oír las burlas. — ¿Damon?

Sigues alterada, puedo oír tu corazón. —hizo una pausa antes de suavizar su tono— ¿quieres contarme?, me han dicho que soy estupendo escuchando

Bonnie se limitó a bufar, intento salir del agarre de Damon pero no pudo, casi le grita que se vaya pero su voz salió quebrada. El vampiro se acomodó mejor pero sin soltarla, ahora estaban acostados en la cama, Bonnie podía sentir el pecho de Damon subiendo y bajando. Era tranquilizador.

Hablas dormida— la declaración salió casi de la nada, intento voltearse pero Damon la volvió a parar — es molesto, juro que no hay manera que te calles

Lamento molestar tu sueño de belleza—Bonnie no pretendía que su voz saliera con tanto veneno

Nah, está bien. Despertar a brujas de sus pesadillas es mi pasatiempo favorito. Ahora que sé que estas bien y nadie nos está atacando, me voy

Bonnie sintió a Damon moverse y su corazón dio un vuelco— Quédate. Quédate un rato, por favor. —estaba segura que se iría o se burlaría de ella, en su lugar se volvió a acostar, esta vez sin abrazarla tan duro, Bonnie no se giró, no quería ver su expresión. —entonces… ¿qué dije mientras dormía?

¿admites que hablas dormida?... bueno, confesaste lo locamente enamorada que estas de mi —Bonnie lo golpeo con el codo, ese idiota mentiroso, era obvio que no iba a contestar. —. te lo diré. Otro día. Ahora duerme, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Bonnie cayó en las redes de Morfeo poco tiempo después, sospechaba que una nana que Damon tenía mucho que ver con eso. A la mañana siguiente el vampiro aún estaba a su lado. No menciono nada, no intento sacarle de que era la pesadilla, ni bromeo al respecto. En las semanas siguientes Bonnie empezó a dormir cada vez más seguido con Damon, no había ninguna razón de la misma manera en que no había razón para sus conversaciones o discusiones, pero era cómodo y alejaba a las pesadillas. Se sentía bien tener un ancla más sólida que su esperanza.

Ese recuerdo conforto mucho a Bonnie, aunque le recordaba lo sola que ahora estaba, también le recordaba la extraña amistad que había formado con Damon. Damon no la dejaría en esta prisión, él buscaría y encontraría la forma de traerla de vuelta. Si había tres cosas que sabía de Damon Salvatore era a. amaba y haría cualquier cosa por Elena, b. era persistente y c. haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. No importaba que prendiera fuego al mundo y lo destruyera todo, Damon siempre conseguía lo que quería. Bonnie realmente esperaba que no hiciera nada muy estúpido, pero sabía que no la dejaría, se lo había prometido esa noche, cuando pensó que estaba dormida.

No te voy a dejar sola, Bon-Bon. Estamos en esto juntos y no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente

* * *

**Bueno, este es el final de la historia. Este capitulo me da sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, me toco trabajar con el genero Angst que no significa necesariamente este tipo de angustia, pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena para desperdiciarla XD **

**Espero que les guste, opiniones siempre bien recividas**


End file.
